


Capturing the Goddess

by ThatFutaGuy



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Mindbreak, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Titfuck, excessive cum, sloppy blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy
Summary: A commission piece. On route to aid the rest of the heroes, Naga is captured by a Grima possessed robin and is forced to serve him sexually.
Relationships: Gimurei | Grima/Naga
Kudos: 20





	Capturing the Goddess

“ **Down on your knees, Slut!”** The Grima possessed Robin, shoved Naga into position and used his magic to keep her where he wanted her to be. The green dragon had been stripped of all of her clothes, leaving the maiden’s toned body out in the open for the corrupted Robin to enjoy. Naga’s body was befitting for one known as a goddess, unblemished skin, sculpted legs, a tight and firm butt, two large and supple tear drop shaped tits that were big enough to hypnotize most men with the way they jiggled and swung from her chest. 

She had been summoned forth into this world to aid the Kingdom of Askr and its order of heroes but Grima had snatched her up en route to them, planning on corrupting her and turning her into his personal sex slave, all under their noses.

  
“I will not submit to you, Grima! If you think I will just surrender my Maidenhood that easily…”   
  
Grima’s snarl widened as he fished Robin’s cock from his pants which made Naga’s words trail off as she got a look at what horrible tool Grima was about to use on her. Grima was thankful to have possessed a human with such an impressive tool. Robin’s cock and balls were a sight to behold, a powerful eight inch erection with thick veins running up and down it’s pink tinged length. Large balls, 3x the size of a regular human’s; filled to the brim with virile semen that would have ensured his bloodline continued. “I won’t be taking that just yet, now service me with your mouth.”   
  
“Never.” Naga spat. 

“ **I didn’t ask**.” Grima grabbed hold of Naga’s head and pulled her in close to him. She thrashed and tried to wrench her head away from his grasp, fighting against his magical hold to the best of her ability. He pressed Robin’s impressive cock against her lips but she wouldn’t budge, yelling through gritted teeth as his cockhead drooled with pre-cum that smeared against her shut lips. Grima was hoping to not ruin her pretty face but had no choice but to use his hands and magic power to force her jaw open.

“LUARRKH!” Naga’s jaw strained open and was quickly filled, her lips stretching and neck bulging as Robin’s colossal cock plunged into her gullet! Grima wasted no time; he simply jerked Naga’s head up and down his dick like a machine, pumping her throat without a shred of mercy, milking out a slew of sloppy, gooey noises. “ULGK guk guk GLOKK glok glok glark glurrg~” Naga’s tits wobbled around in the open, her eyes rolling back in a dazed ahegao as she was viciously throatsleeved on the Fell Lord’s dick. All she could see were Grima’s dark robes lurching in and out of her field of vision, his hips thrusting and clobbering those huge, fist-sized nuts against her chin.

“ **You little whore** ,” Grima snarled, gritting her teeth under intense waves of pleasure. “ **That big mouth of yours was made for this** !” He pressed Naga down harder, thrusting his hips with all his might, fucking her face like a sloppy, wet pussy. Naga was helpless before the assault, gagging and choking like the pathetic sleeve she was and the torture was only begginning there. Grima materialized to ethereal hands to go between her thighs to slap and massage her virgin cunt. Strings of nectar spooled down her legs, starting to form a puddle around her heels. Grimaused Naga as a masturbation toy, roughly squeezing her hair and bucking relentlessly against her face, smushing her nose upwards each time his waist clobbered against her features. “ **Fuuuck, I can feel your fucking stomach wrapped around my dick,** ” Grima growled, unusually eloquent in the throes of carnal pleasure. He didn’t plan to finish in Naga’s throat, though – no, he was just lubing up for the real main act. When he wrenched back and pushed Naga forwards, the green haired slut released his cock all in one “GLUAAARGK!” It emerged from her throat shining and drizzling slime from every inch, twitching violently. A long line of drool stretched and wobbled between Naga’s gasping lips and Grima’s cock, until he grasped and bounced his shaft a few times, breaking the rope so it splattered all over Naga’s tits. Grima stepped forward, holding his cock like a baseball bat, and swung it roughly across Naga’s face. SLAP! Naga gurgled as sweat and drool burst off of her face, the force of his cock slap sending her to the floor with a WHUMP! She coughed and sputtered, trying to not swallow the throat slime that had accumulated in her oral cavity. She didn’t want to admit that it tasted kind of good, she wouldn’t submit to him. 

She would not. Naga turned to face him, supporting herself on her elbows; legs spread open wide. It was hard to look steadfast in such a vulnerable and revealing position but she was feeling weak and lightheaded from the blowjob, oxygen still taking its time to reach her brain. Any sort of look of stoicness on her face was instead replaced with a drooling, dizzy visage.

“Is that…all you got…?” Naga asked hoarsely, her voice faded from the brutal throatfuck. Instead of answering with words, Grima simply swooped down on top of Naga. He placed his thick wet dick on top of her puffy pussy lips and began to hump her furiously, hot dogging the plump labia. Naga screamed and squealed but he kept his hands firmly on her knees to stop her from closing him out. The friction caused by his rough rawdogging was setting her pleasure centers on fire, her virgin body nearly cumming from just that. His slimy cock became even more sticky from the spurts of cunt syrup coming from her convulsing slit. He then switched his gears a bit, placing his cock on top of her belly with a sticky plop and continuing to hump, slathering her tight stomach with their fluids.

**“Look at how far, I’m about to be inside you.”** Grima growled as his cock neared the bottom of Naga’s tits. **“Your maidenhood is mine, Naga.”** Grima cackled before grabbing her legs and folding them up to her head, leaving her pussy totally exposed, waiting to be beaten and stretched and broken around his cock, and Grima couldn’t wait any longer. He began to prod her delicious pussy with her cockhead.

“Wh-what are you doing! Grima! Just kill me please! I’d rather die… than be…. Defiled by you.” She spat at him again but he merely scoffed at the gesture.”  
  
“Soon you’ll be crying my name and begging for this mortal’s cock. You’re going to be my little sex slave and there’s nothing you can do about it! I can feel how wet you are, it’s only a matter of time until you give into your urges.” He then thrust forward squeezing his cock into her tight, virgin pussylips. 

“Auhhn…mmn…” Naga stretched around Grima, groaning from the sheer size of the dick sliding into her – but sure enough, as Grima applied more and more pressure, his beast of a dick sank into her depths and bulged out her stomach. Once he was lodged inside nice and firm, Grima hooked his arms around her waist, took a deep breath, and started to thrust. *Schlap, schlap, schlap, schlap!* His hips danced up and down, making his heavy balls bound against her asscheeks each time he plunged Naga’s cunt. 

For Naga, the experience was more pleasurable than anything that had come before. She was losing her mind, tongue flopping onto her chin as she gurgled for more, more, more! Her belly danced, lurching and bulging each time Grima’s cock beat against her inner walls, kissing her womb’s entrance with each thrust. She felt the moment Grima burst all the way into her womb, as the silver haired Fell lord RAMMED her with unparalleled force and struck the rest of his cock balls-deep in her plump pussy, flattening his pelvis across Naga’s squirting petals! Naga saw stars, and realised she was cumming harder than she’d ever came in her life, gurgling and squeaking, clinging tightly to Grima--!

“ **Slut**!” Grima roared as he fucked Naga with all his profane power, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, sending brutal impacts shuddering throughout her curvy form as her balls clobbered those pale asscheeks. He then laid down on top of her and scooped up those wobbling tits with his hands. Grima ran Robin’s fingers over little pink nipples and pinched the swelled flesh which made Naga cum again instantly. Feeling his cock get squeezed tight, he continued to abuse her nipples, twisting them into knots, pulling them as far as he could and nibbling on them hard enough to nearly draw blood. All of this nipple play sending Naga into another plane of pleasure. 

“ **You’re nothing but masochistic trash, a dumb little slut who drools and cums from getting your nipples played with.”** **  
  
**

“N-noooo, I...I…’m not. D...don’t think I’m enjoy-oy-oying this!” Naga cried out in ecstasy, she didn’t want to admit it but she was enjoying all of this. Her will was faltering a bit but she wasn’t going to submit to him, he was going to have to fight for her pussy every time he wanted it.

Harder, harder, Grima filled the room with the sounds of his slapping, clapping hips until, at long last, the pressure reached its peak – and he SLAMMED down with all his might and crying out as she hit a massive, geysering orgasm!

“HooOOHNN!~” Grima wailed as he came, blasting Naga’s womb with enormous shots of spunk, twitching and rocking against her. Naga hit another orgasm at the same time as her captor, clinging to him, digging her nails into Grima’s back and screaming in joy as they bucked, arched, and spasmed together. Naga’s belly swelled around the sheer volume of Grima’s load, bloating bigger and bigger with each powerful shot, until her tummy was the size of an over-full water balloon. Grima gave her a few more thrusts before pulling out of her and moving up to straddle her chest, letting his still orgasmic cock spew it’s chunky load onto her face.

A puddle of cum was spreading around Naga’s ass. She whimpered as the heat of the moment began to die down and the reality of what occured dawned on her. She shut her eyes tight, trying to forget about that face that had a big wet cock lying on her cheek, SPURTING Grima’s filthy load onto her face and overwhelming her nose with it’s sweet smelling stink, a smell that only made her ovaries churn and her pussy wet.

**“Don’t think that’s the last of it. This.. “Robin” is no chump when it comes to bedroom matters. You shouldn’t blame me entirely for this, this body has an insatiable appetite for the perverse, to be expected from a boy his age. Now come here.”**

Grima picked up a limp and convulsing Naga, the woman unable to control her body as the aftershocks of the orgasms brought on by all that rough sexual intercourse were causing her muscles to spasm and release, leaving feeling exhausted and unable to fight him any longer. Her positioned her on all fours, Naga just cognizant enough to support such a demand.

Naga thought about vocalizing another complaint but she knew that it would have amounted to nothing. And there was nothing she could do before Grima mounted her and pushed his fat and cum greased monster cock into her asshole. She squealed as he stretched her, arching and writhing violently beneath him, biting her lips as he inserted inch after inch through her clenching rim. She couldn’t hold in her voice; this was simply too much for any one girl to handle! She felt like she’d split apart at any second, but her body proved stretchier than she’d originally believed, and soon Grima was balls-deep in her delicious ass, his balls resting against her soaked pussylips, his hands pressing down on her shoulders. 

Grima started to ram Naga, making her screech and croak in amazingly painful pleasure. He gave her no leeway, bearing down with all his power and lust, clapping and smacking his hefty balls against her tender cunt. The green haired goddess wailed pathetically, her tongue flopping from her open mouth, pulling an utterly lewd ahegao. Grima pushed himself harder and harder, drilling Naga without a shred of concern for her wellbeing, or how much pain she was feeling; her entire purpose right now was to please the Fell Lord’s cock, so why should he think about her? He grit his teeth and growled in pleasure, squeezing her shoulders tighter, laying claim to Naga’s body and soul with each noisy THWACK of his balls striking her pussylips. The constant spanking drove Naga straight to the edge, and at last she clenched her teeth and—

“Hnnnngh!” She threw her ass bacck into his cock and came hard, arching her back and shuddering from head to toe. Naga’s breaths burst between her grinding teeth, high-pitched and desperate, while her tits ground against the ground and her nails dug into the wooden floorr. Grima didn’t stop for even a second, continuing to punish her asshole even as she debased herself with a thoroughly shameful orgasm. All that mattered to the Fell Dragon was milking his own orgasm out of her tight insides, using her as a man uses a woman until she was gaping, oozing from every entrance, and he’d spent every last drop of seed inside her. He hooked an arm under and around her neck, pulling her up against him and grinding his chest on her back as he entered a new phase of thrusting: slower, but much harder. PLAP! PLAP! CLAP! PLAP! Her asscheeks rippled deliciously under his striking hips, each blow drawing a fresh, raking gasp out from her throat. 

Inside Naga’s mind, her primal lust had completely eroded any willpower to continue to resist. Her multitude of Orgasm’s had reduced her mind to mush, only capable of enjoying the pleasure wracking her body instead of forming coherent protesting thoughts. Despite how raw her throat felt she knew she had to make it known to her master about how much she loved his cock. “M-More! P-please! Don’t stop, fucking me Grima!”

**“I knew you would give in eventually. You were clearly enjoying this too much. Now swear to be that you will be my slave for the rest of eternity!”** **  
  
**

“I will, as long as you keep pounding my ass!” Naga yelled as Grima’s thrusting reached a terrifying apex – RAMMING Naga with the kind of force only a Dragon could muster up, slamming her against the florr like he was trying to break her bones, trusting her superhuman physiology to protect her from the rigours of his mighty fuck. Naga let out wail after shaky wail, eyes tipping back in their sockets, tongue drooping to the bedsheets as she came again and again under his mighty cock, squirting from nothing more than the rapid clobbering of his balls against her pussy, getting short of breath from all her shrieking. Just then, Grima brought his hips down in a final, gooey SCHLOP and exploded inside her, washing her womb with a vast volume of cream. SPLRRRRT! SPLRRRRCH! He held himself balls-deep inside her, swaying, squeezing her shoulders so tightly she hissed in pain as he flooded her to the brink and beyond. Naga’s belly swelled around Grima’s uncontrollable load, bloating with all kinds of obscene, gooey squelches and gurgles. It seemed like the goddess would burst, but instead her once-tight tummy kept straining outwards, until she looked heavily pregnant and very, very exhausted. Grima rocked on top of her, swaying his hips and groaning before pulling out, allowing his semen to spill out of her gaping, winking anus. Naga fell to the floor, twitching and finally passed out from exhaustion. Both her holes were leaking furiously, creating a large pool of cum underneath where the two lovers had been fucking.

Grima laughed and turned away to get cleaned up. “I think I’m going to enjoy our new relationship...Naga.”

/7 Weeks Later/

Grima and Naga lay in bed together, naked as before. Grima lying back while Naga sat next to him, her breasts now much larger were wrapped around his cock. Both of her hands grasping them and plunging the flesh down against it. She firmly skewered the ‘lower opening’ of the orifice she had fashioned between them atop his glans, then down to a point several inches below it. Dogged by the sensation of pre-cum drenched cockflesh grinding against her tits throughout, she forced herself to prolong this depression until a healthy third of his erection disappeared into her mounds’ doughy embrace. 

Naga had fully embraced her role as Grima’s servant, having her nipples pierced with metal that resembled his iconography. The piercing clinging with every stroke of her tits. Her appearance had generally degraded further since accepting her role. Her once slim toned body had become much curvier and her tits had gone up a few sizes due to a lack of meaningful exercise.

None of this mattered to Naga though, she was just glad her master enjoyed her thicker body and larger tits meant his cock was easier to please.

Once she had his cock situated, she abandoned the cupping of her right breast and dragged her left palm across the combined ‘front-face’ of both her mounds until her finger tips neared contact with the puffy fringe where her right palm had sat. Hugging her left arm inwards against her titflesh after the fact, she in doing so formatted the confines of her titpussy into an oppressive, arm-barred sleeve that beared down on Grima’s shaft more tightly.

Next, she began to make use of it. Heaving her breasts up along the trapped inches of Grima’s shaft. Grinding her pre-cum-greased orifice as far up as a complete consumption of his glans, she subsequently plunged the combined mass of her tits straight back down to their stopping point near the middle of his shaft. This executed as a pressurized *PLORP* born of her titpussy’s glazing with sweat and pre-cum sounded out into the bedroom, the intensity of her chosen ministration was as audible as it was visible.

She continued reproducing these pumps as quick as she could. She could tell Grima’s cok was certainly enjoying it, blurts of pre-cum fired up between her breasts and painted the surface of them in it’s grey goodness as well as the way his veins were throbbing with blood. Not wanting any of his pre-cum to go to waste, she bent her head down and kissed his dick hole before swallowing his glans, lewdly and loudly sucking and kissing the swollen head. She drank what was still coming out as she kept up the feverish pace she had worked herself up to, neither the upward heaving of her breasts nor the ruthless depression of their flesh became haphazard as a result. Whilst grinding her breasts upwards, every inch that she climbed coincided with the compression of boundless, sex-warmed breast flesh against the reddened upper-inches of Grima’s shaft. Imposed with a weight nearly heavy enough to squish the steeled, slug-fat blood-vessels strewn out across its exterior into the cockflesh beneath them, no part of his trapped erection was spared abuse by its embrace. Any part of his cock not being squeezed by her bountiful tits were being subjected to her salivating mouth. Naga was practically making out Grima’s cockhead, sticking her and vibrating her tongue in his dick hole. She drank his pre-cum down as if it were water from the fountain of life, staring into his dispassionate eyes in hopes of getting a comment or praise but Grima said nothing.

  
She looked at him confused with cock tip still in her mouth. He clearly throbbing hard but he hadn’t said a word since he came to bed and she started attending his erection. Perhaps she needed to increase her efforts. 

All at once, the full mass of Naga’s breasts was committed to a flesh-juicing grind back down along the same stretch of inches they had risen across. From the unwrapped entirety of his glans downward, every inch of Grimas cock was reintroduced to the interior of Naga’s sleeve as configured by a second or so of ‘settling’. In short, what time her breast crease spent without a cock to part its inner walls was time that the cockslime and sweat gunking its interior spent coagulating into a substance that mirrored the syrup-like lubrication presently drooling out from her lower lips. Thus, when finally the orifice that contained them was penetrated again, the sensations that it imposed were perceived by Grima as far more ‘cunt-like’ than before. Congested, sodden, and ruthlessly tight, the newly-configured cocksleeve’s descent squeezed precum freshly wadded within Grima’s urethra out into its depths with the same ease as the innards of a phallus-starved cunt.

Unbeknownst to Naga, Grima was truly enjoying this titjob. Every stroke of her tits was a dream come true for him. The Fell dragon enjoyed nothing more than to watch those soft, sweetly-scented sacs of flesh jiggle and bounce and grind his cock closer and closer towards an orgasm. He merely thought of her as being so lowly, she didn’t deserve any praise.

Switching things up a bit, Naga pushed her unused right hand from its flat compression atop Grima’s crotch in towards a firm encapsulation of his cock root’s girth. Wrapping her palm around as much of its girth as she could manage, she then injected a firm pressure into her grasp, and finally put her wrist to work drawing the newly-formed vice up and down the inches of cockflesh above the base of his cock.

Somehow, these stroking ministrations were seamlessly integrated with her earlier-established breast-heaving. The pace at which she executed the acts couldn’t have been more different, but her frame managed to maintain both of them without the incurrence of a loss of quality for one or the other. The slimy nuzzling of Grima’s glans through the increasingly pube-smeared lower reaches of her titpussy remained frantic and aggressive, occasionally taking it back into her mouth to clean it and drink the slime that had accumulated on it. 

Only seconds into her combined stroke and grind, the strength of the throbs that rippled through Grima’s cock and the frequency at which they occurred hit their peak. Directly in time with this—at a point that caught her in the middle of another sodden depression of her titpussy across his member—the sound of a cluttered *GLORP!* as produced alongside a flourish of heat and weight between her breasts halted Naga’s ministrations entirely.

Grima was cumming and she was going to swallow it all for him. 

Lips locked firmly on his cock head, she felt his cock twitch powerfully between her breasts, his cumvein bulging and flowing upwards into his cock hole. An audible “Blort!” echoed through her mouth as she cheeks suddenly expanded outwards as he flooded her mouth with the first blast of his semen. Naga began quickly swallowing as much as she could as he sent high powered spurts of his nut sludge down her gullet and into his stomach to avoid choking. The virile thickness of his seed stuck to her teeth and clogged her esophagus. She could feel her stomach filling with his muddy thick semen, some of it leaking from her nose as she nearly choked on the volume. Thankfully for her however his orgasm didn’t last too long, and she was able to get it all down. She released her vacuum grasp on his cockhead and opened her mouth full of semen to show Grima what he had done. The mass of nut juice slid from her oral cavity, hanging off her limp in big strands, some of it just sliding right out and splattering against her tits.

“Wassh dat to your likinsh, Mashter?” Naga said with her mouthful.

“ **The only thing you're good for Naga. But my cock is still plenty hard.”** Grima let out a pleasureful exhale.

Naga swallowed quickly and nodded, knowing exactly how her master would want to be pleased. “Right away, my lord.”

Once she’d caught her breath, Naga hiked a leg up high and swivelled, so she was facing Naga, and then planted her feet on the bed. She dropped her hands down and rubbed the Mark of Grima that her master made her get tattooed over her womb, just the feeling of knowing her ovaries were his was enough to make her cum on the spot! She lifted her hips slowly, batting and bumping her pearly asscheeks against his desperately horny cock, never breaking eye contact. “Are you ready for my ass Master?” she asked him, “or do you want my pussy today?”

Grima for the first time found himself utterly speechless, so wrapped up in coils of lust and drinking in her despair. All he could do was grip the bedsheets beneath him and watch Naga knead his cock in one hand, guiding it up between her thighs and then her thick, doughy asscheeks another boon caused by Naga being unable to fight anymore, lying around eating nothing but his cum had led to not only her tits ballooning in size but her ass too. As she pressed his ultra-broad cockhead against her tight, needy asshole, he simply replied “ **Uhnn… Asshole** —”

CLAP! Naga jerked her hips down and groaned as her guts stretched, taking his monstercock so deep that her belly bulged right away! Without waiting, she started to pound her hips up and down, up and down, lurching back and forth over him, twerking her giant asscheeks around his cock. The heat of her insides felt so amazing that Grima nearly came immediately, but somehow he held back – he wanted more of this, and geysering her guts could wait. She twisted and arched herself as she worked, crooning each time she SLAMMED her asscheeks down on his pelvis, taking him so deep inside that his cock was practically lodged behind her tits – which bounced and jiggled gorgeously. “Uhn, ah, fuah…” She closed her eyes and shuddered, and Grima realised she was cumming; clear nectar trickled down her thighs and slapped onto his pelvis as she drilled him like a demon! CLAP, CLAP, SLAP, PLAP! Her asscheeks struck together again and again, scattering tiny drops of sweat through the air, working up to such a beat that Grima flinched under their miniature shockwaves. “Uhn! Hah! Ahhn!” Naga’s moans built to a crescendo as Grima arched beneath her; he could feel his orgasm searing near the base of his cock, the pressure rising to an unbearable high, ready to unleash itself full-force on Naga’s poor guts – but even now, he resisted with all his might, wanting to feel just another collision of her hips, to see her tits jiggle just one more time…!

Naga grunted, sweat dripping from her nose as she exerted herself to her utmost limits. Suddenly she grabbed Grima’s shoulders and pitched forwards, HAMMERING her hips down on him with all her might! PLAP, PLAP, PLAP, PLAP, PLAP! She took his entire cock inside her with every blow, swallowing him up with her hungry asshole, never giving him a moment’s rest. Her eyes remained fixed on his, commanding, letting him know she belonged to him. Amidst the CLAP of her tits smacking together, the wobble of her ass cheeks and the hammering of her hips against his pelvis, he could hear someone knocking on the door thanks to his super hearing.

”Mom? Are you in there? What's all that noise?” It was Tiki, Naga’s daughter and a companion of Robin’s.   
  
Naga was so into throes of their sex that she had drowned the sound of her daughter’s concerns out, only focusing on getting her rectum battered into next week. Grima placed his hands behind his, finding it amusing that he had made Tiki’s mom into his personal slave without her knowledge, tormenting her daily with the sounds of their pounding.


End file.
